This invention relates to accidental needle sticks protective devices, more specifically to needle sticks protecting devices applicable to the Automatic Cannulation Devices of patent application Ser. No. 07/929,182 filed on Aug. 10, 1992 and now U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,361.